How it All Began
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: my version of how this whole fiend thing started.


**How It All Began**

**Hey my first 'Making Fiends' fanfic! Yay! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends**

The story takes place 3½ years before charlotte comes to Clamsburg during the show.

First thing you should know, Charlotte isn't originally from Vermont, you see, she was only there because of her parents. As you know they are astronauts and the space camp they were going to go to for practice for the lift off was there. Originally, Charlotte was from Clamsburg. Charlotte, in fact, lived in the house that would soon belong to Vendetta. The story of what you know now is about to be explained, just read and you will see how this all happened.

It was Charlotte's Birthday when it all started, she was going to move to Vermont in about two months, but she didn't mind, truthfully, she couldn't wait. Her mom, dad and grandmother came into the living room with a big cake and a present too, Charlotte just loved presents!

"Here you go!" her mom said hanging her cake

"Make a wish!" her father said, she blew the candles out

"Here's your present." Her Grandma Charlene said

Charlotte opened it to find it was a book "oh" she said in her squeaky voice, "Making Fiends" she read the cover, and it was some sort of cook book

"Oh, this came with it." Her grandma said handing her a bad of fiend mix

"Thank you soooo much, where did you get this stuff." Charlotte asked

*flashback*

At the non-broken bookstore

Her grandma walked in, she walked right through the restricted section and saw the book on the stand

She read the cover, "oh, making friends, how sweet, and a bag of cookie dough for sweet delicious friendship cookies, how thoughtful." She said happily as she left with the book and mix in her hands, no one even asking her to pay, they seemed scared.

*end flashback*

Charlotte was now in the kitchen trying one of the first recipes in the book. Then out came a fiend with razor sharp teeth. She tried again and another one came out with spikes all over its back. She tried another one and it came out bigger than the other and swallowed everything in its path. These were all black

"Teehee, I think I've got it now." She said and made another fiend, this time it came out red and was a small nice bird with sharp teeth and she made a HUGE red cat too. After that she made three more, all red, and all nice.

The black one kept trying to hurt people in the town, even Charlotte, but the fiends could never catch her for some reason.

It was her moving day and a group of kids went up to her begging that she lock the book up in the home where no one would find it. She wasn't sure why they asked that, but did it anyway.

Charlotte want down to the basement with her three fiends that people were scared of. She went up to a wall that had nothing on it

"Hmm, where am I supposed to hid this in this room." The fiend with the sharp teeth charged at Charlotte but she walked out of the way. now there was a whole that went half way through the wall

"oh, thank you." She said the fiend was dizzy after hitting the wall and went this way and that in the room. She crammed the book into the wall out of sight to where it would probably be impossible to get it out.

"Come on dear, it's time to go!"

"Coming mother!" she said then hummed and skipped up the stairs, she shut the door on her bad fiends and left them in there. The other 5 good ones stayed out helping the town.

"bye." She waved at her old town, and by the time she gets back she probably would not recognize Clamsburg.

About a month after they had moved a new family moved into their house with a young green girl named Vendetta. Her parents and hamster were normal sized and hadn't been change yet. Vendetta went in with her hamster in its cage. The family looked into each room except the basement, it was locked up tight and it sound like something was down there.

"That's one room we won't be going in." said her mother

"yes." Agreed her father

Vendetta just looked at the door, she pressed her ear up to it and could hear the fiends moving around and making scary noises. Vendetta tried turning the key but it wouldn't budge, she looked over at the bookshelf. She put the hamster cage down and went over to the bookshelf and picked up the book with lots of trouble holding it up, it nearly crushed her. She brought the book over to the lock and crushed the lock with it causing it to open. She dropped the book and looked down in. a hissing noise came closer and closer and closer, she pinned herself against the wall as the three fiends came out.

She had never seen a fiend before so naturally she was scared, she crept into the basement hoping that the fiends weren't going to follow her and eat her up. When she had calmed down some she looked around. There wasn't much down there just a washer and drier that had black widow spiders in them, a bunch of old boxes and clothes that Charlottes family forgot, and a huge whole in one of the walls, she went up to it

"cool." She said looking inside the wall; she saw a small mass that was crammed into it. She poked it to make sure it wasn't another fiend then started pulling at it, it didn't budge but she tried again this time it came out. She found she had a book in her hands. The cover was dusty; she wiped the dust off and read the cover

"Making Fiends. Hmm." She started reading through the pages with her hamster by her side. The more she read the more evil you could see spreading across her face. When she had looked at every page she was stuck with it and decided to keep the book and said to herself "why make friends when I can make fiends, and why be loved when I can be _worshiped_!"

Of course after that she makes her parents small and her hamster big, takes control of the fiends that were already made and makes more. That means she also found the fiend mix and figured where to buy it. Then the whole town went downhill from there, and that's where this story ends and the TV show starts.

**Well, that's it, I wasn't so sure about this story, I liked the idea but I feel once I put it on paper I didn't seem as good and I feel like I rambled on in places, oh well, can't all be perfect. Well Review!**


End file.
